Total Drama Reborn
by FishandQuips
Summary: In a last ditch effort to re-popularize his show, Chris Maclean brings back the original 22 contestants to go at it again for another 1 million dollars. Who will win? Who will survive? Will anyone survive? You want to find out the answers? Then I recommend you read Total Drama Reborn.


**Total Drama Reborn**

 **Episode 1: They're Back, With a Vengeance**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Campers**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by myself; this is only a silly fanfiction I decided to write about the environment and characters of the show.

 **Shout Outs:** The Kobold Necromancer and TDI Charlie Brown (for being my inspirations to do this in the first place)

* * *

 _(3 months ago in some random mansion in Canada)_

As the host of Total Drama watched the exclusive interview on the hit new series, The Ridonculous Race, he couldn't help but get annoyed with the show. Everybody was calling it a triumph of reality TV and the best reality show in the past decade. Chris became extremely peeved with the latter comment.

"Hey, that's my show's title!" he yelled in vain.

After yelling a bit more at the TV, he gave up and decided to switch to something he would enjoy more: an old recording of an exclusive interview on Total Drama Island. Chris continued to sulk about how his once great show had become so unpopular. He continued to watch in sadness until one of the interviewers said something that got Chris thinking.

"What makes a show like Total Drama Island so great is the awesome cast of contestants they had participate."

Chris immediately paused the recording and began pacing around the room. He stroked his chin in thought and began mumbling to himself. Suddenly, he stopped everything he was doing and let a small grin creep up on his face.

"Yes," he said to himself. "Yes. This could work."

The host quickly pulled out his phone and quickly called a random contact.

"Hey man, it's Maclean. Don't hang up. You might want to hear this…"

 _(Present Day)_

The camera was now panning over a newly rebuilt Camp Wawanakwa (Seriously, Chris rebuilt the entire island from the ground up). After a quick wide shot of the new island, the camera moved to an empty shot of what was the new Dock of Shame. Despite being just rebuilt, the new dock still looked as crappy and old as the original.

After a second of nothing, Chris Maclean walked onto the dock with his signature grin on his face. He stopped in the center of the camera shot to address the audience.

"Yo," he began. "Chris Maclean here at the new Camp Wawanakwa 2.0, back with another season of everybody's favorite reality show. However, don't be too caught off guard by the new island, because this season is anything but new."

The camera began touring the island as Chris continued to discuss the season. As the camera showed off the different sections of the island, it became pretty clear that it was pretty much the same island as the one that had been sunk.

"When trying to think of what to do for this next season, I decided that it was time to get a good old reunion cooking. That's right: the original 22 campers you all love are back and are prepared to duke it out in all out combat for a chance to claim yet another one million dollars.

"This season will also be a lovely blend of old and new challenges that will test the campers like never before. More sweat, more pain, more tears, and plenty of drama."

When Chris had finished his speech, the camera shifted back over to him standing on the docks.

"What new dangers can I throw at these seasoned veterans? Who will survive long enough to win the million? How long until Owen eats all of the food? Find out all these answers and more on Total..

"Drama…

"REBORN!"

 _(Intro plays)_

* * *

 _(Dock of Shame)_

Chris continued to stand at the docks as he waited for the first boat to arrive. After a few seconds, the first boat pulled up next to the docks. Before Chris could even announce the first arrival, a fiery redhead had tackled the host to the ground.

"Well, well. If it isn't Ol' man Maclean. You thought you had finally escaped the wrath of Izzy, but how wrong you were my friend," said the crazy girl.

Chris couldn't help but stare in shock for a few seconds at the first arrival. Eventually, though, he regained his composure and lightly shoved Izzy off of him.

"First of all," he stated, "I'm the one who invited you back to the island. And second of all, I'm not old."

"I know," Izzy shrugged. "I just thought I should warn you of my coming wrath."

"Well, your wrath can wait," replied Chris. "Go to the other end of the docks and wait for the others."

Izzy happily made her way to the other end of the docks as the host picked himself up and dusted himself off for the next arrival. He was relieved to see a much more composed contestant arrive.

"Courtney!" he called out. "Welcome to Wawanakwa 2.0!"

The CIT stepped on to the docks with a semi-anxious face. She glanced around the docks looking for a specific person, but was disappointed to only find Izzy and Chris.

"Uh Courtney," the host said. "You there?"

Courtney snapped back to the present and gave Chris a light smile.

"Yes, I'm here," she replied. "And I can't wait to go all the way this season."

"Oh, yes. Because your strategies have been working so well in the past seasons," Chris joked.

Courtney gave the host a stern look as he laughed up a storm. She was about to insult him back, but decided it wasn't worth it and joined Izzy at the other side of the docks. The redhead gave Courtney a friendly wave, and Courtney returned it to the best of her ability.

When Chris had finished laughing, the next boat had arrived. Chris' happiness was put to a dead stop as he saw the next contestant step off the boat, the only contestant Chris actually feared.

"Eva," he said with a fake smile. "Welcome back to the contest. I hope you're in for a longer stay this time.."

Chris was cut off as the human tank grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close.

"Let's get something straight Maclean," she whispered threateningly. "Not only will my stay be longer this time, but I will also make sure that I won't be going home until that money is mine. Got it?"

Chris nervously shook his head in understanding and Eva released him. She made her way over to the other contestants. While Courtney tried to avoid contact with her, but Izzy couldn't help but give Eva a friendly wave. The gesture was met with a glare that had a decent chance to actually kill whoever was on the receiving end.

As Chris loosened his shirt collar, the next boat dropped off it's rather light cargo. Despite this face also being unfriendly, Chris knew that the bookworm did not pose nearly as much of a threat as Eva had.

"Noah, I'm sure you're ecstatic to return to the show," Chris teased the new arrival. To the hosts surprise, though, Noah actually gave Chris a genuine smile.

"You know what Maclean?" Noah said smugly. " Put me through all the torture you want. Make me do your stupid challenges and put me through more humiliation I've ever been in. Frankly, my host, I don't give a darn, because when this is all over, I'll at least have a lovely girlfriend to go home to. What will you have?"

Chris stood speechless as he watched the sadist join the other contestants, who at this point had burst into laughter. Even Eva let out a small chuckle.

"On second thought," he told himself, "maybe inviting these guys back was a bad idea."

His thoughts were cut short as the next contestant had arrived. The blonde girl was slightly upset to be back, but her generally happy demeanor prevented her from seeming upset.

"Bridgette" the host announced. "Welcome back to the competition."

"Glad to be back," she lied.

Before Chris could talk to her anymore, she walked over next to Courtney, the only person she felt semi-comfortable with. The two friends exchanged a small smile as the next boat pulled up. Chris couldn't help but be happy as his favorite delinquent stepped off the boat.

"Duncan, I'm sure you're glad to be back," teased Chris.

"Bite me, Maclean," Duncan retorted.

"Now come on, man. That's no way to stay on parole. You know the deal," Chris shot back.

Duncan was about to reply, but decided against it and grumbled as he made his way to the other end of the dock. Once he stopped, he shot Courtney a flirting look, which was met with hostility from the CIT.

The next boat pulled up, bringing with it the lady's man himself: the Codemeister. Cody strutted his way off the boat in his usual manner, pointing at the ladies to acknowledge them. Cody then high-fived the host.

"Cody," Chris greeted the tech-geek. "Welcome back to the show."

"Good to be back," replied Cody.

The self-proclaimed lady killer waltzed over to the other side of the docks where he gave some of the girls a smooth wink. His gesture was met with a couple of hairy eyeballs and a noogie from Duncan.

Duncan's antics were cut off by a couple of high pitched squeals. The culprits of the ear-shattering screams were none other than Katie and Sadie. While almost everyone was covering their ears, Chris had already put on a pair earplugs to protect himself. When he saw the two BFF's had finished, he calmly removed his earplugs to greet them.

"Katie. Sadie. I'm sure you are as excited as everyone else to be back," he joked.

"Ohmygosh! It's so great to be here again," cheered Katie.

"I know, right? So great," Sadie agreed.

The two girls continued to giggle as they joined up with the others, who were still covering their ears in case the BFF's felt overly excited again. As the two began to settle down, the next boat pulled up to the docks.

Another pair of friends stepped off the boat, however these two were a bit more relaxed.

"Beth, Lindsay," said Chris. "Good to see you two again."

"Aw, it's good seeing you as well, Chip," Lindsay replied innocently.

"His name's Chris, Lindsay," Beth reminded her friend.

"Oh, right," she remembered. "My bad, Chad."

Chris decided to live with it and not say anything as the two joined the others on the other side of the docks. The two friends gave a friendly wave to all of the returning competitors, who either waved back or ignored them.

As the next boat arrived, most of the contestants became happy with the new arrival.

"Hey y'all, Leshawna's home," the large sister called out.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite girl from the hood. I'm sure you're at least glad to be back," Chris commented.

The joy on Leshawna's face quickly vanished as she remembered exactly where she was.

"I swear to God, Chris. If you make this season anything remotely close to the tortures of the previous seasons, you won't live to regret it," Leshawna warned.

"Oh, trust me. You are going to love what I have in store this time," the host replied sarcastically.

Leshawna gave him one more sceptical look, then headed to the other side of the dock, making sure to step on Chris foot as she walked by. A couple of the contestants laughed and congratulated Leshawna on sticking it to Chris.

As Chris nurtured his foot, he was relieved to see someone who would actually enjoy their stay on the island.

"WOOOOO, HOOOOOO," screamed the party dude.

"Geoff, good to see ya man," greeted Chris.

"Good seeing you too, Chris-man," replied Geoff enthusiastically.

Geoff let off another scream of excitement as he ran over to hug his girlfriend. Just as Chris began to feel like things would start going well for him, a hand wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You have a lot of nerve bringing me back here," said his assailant.

"G-good seeing you too… Gwen," replied the host.

Realizing that she wouldn't gain much from choking him until he passes out, Gwen released the host, but maintained her hostility.

"I hope you know, I'm not putting up with anymore of your crap," Gwen informed him.

"Sure you are," the host shot back sarcastically.

Gwen rolled her eyes and joined the other contestants, who were feeling either proud of the goth girl or scared of her. Just as Chris began to breathe normally, the next contestant began to hug Chris to the point of suffocation.

"Aww, Chris buddy. It's so good seeing you again," the large teenager beamed.

"O-Owen. Bit less hugging bud," Chris gasped.

Taking the hint, Owen released the host, who was still struggling to breathe normally. Realizing Chris wouldn't be talking normally for a bit, Owen nervously made his way over to the other side of the dock. Noah made sure to tell Owen that Chris loved it whenever Owen hugged him.

As Chris began muttering something under his breathe, he was cut off by a loud scream.

"EXTREEEEEME!" yelled the voice.

A teen in a red track suit quickly jumped off the boat that had just arrived, and managed to faceplant on the dock. Chris couldn't help but smile again at someone else's misfortune.

"Ow," muttered the jock.

"Tyler, good to see you and your skills again," Chris joked.

Tyler was quickly back on his feet, still excited to be back.

"Good to be back, guy. I can't wait to win this thing," he said enthusiastically.

Some of the contestants couldn't help but snicker at the jocks optimism. Oblivious to the contestants mocking him, Tyler confidently joined them, though tripped half way. The next boat that arrived brought a much more chilled contestant.

"Well, if isn't the music man himself," Chris greeted the new arrival.

"Hey, man. What's up?" replied Trent.

"Nothing much. You ready to win big, Trent?" Chris asked.

"Sure. Whatever happens happens I guess," answered the musician.

The host wasn't quite sure what to make of the answer, so he just let Trent join everyone else. The next boat arrived a few seconds later, bringing one of the more kind-hearted contestants.

"DJ, welcome back," Chris said excitedly.

"Yeah, good to be back…" DJ replied nervously. "Say, uhh, is this island supposed to be exactly like Camp Wawanakwa?"

"Down to every detail," Chris answered.

"Great…" DJ said nervously.

The big guy made his way over to his friends, where he was instantly cheered up. That joy was quickly sucked away, though, as he saw which contestant had arrived right after him.

"Oh god, you can not be serious. You brought ALL of these losers back?" asked the queen bee.

"Yup, every single one of them," Chris answered happily. "Even you, Heather."

Heather ignored what Chris said because she was too busy staring down each contestant individually. Some were mad, some were scared, and Izzy was off in her own little world. Heather let a smile creep up on her face.

"Oh," she grinned. "This is going to be fun."

The queen bee made her way over to the other end of the dock as the next boat pulled up, carrying the best looking contestant in the game.

"Justin, good to see you," Chris greeted the male model.

Justin replied with a wave.

"Yo, I thought you talked now?" Chris said confused.

The handsome guy just shrugged in response and made his way to the other campers, enjoying all of the stares from the female contestants. The second-to-last boat quickly pulled up, carrying a contestant who was much less appealing in the looks department.

"Gosh, when you said you were bringing everyone back, you really meant everyone," said the lanky nerd, slightly amazed.

"Yes, Harold. That's what 'everyone' means," Chris informed the new arrival.

"I know what it means, gosh," replied Harold. "I just never thought you would actually be able to do it."

"Believe me, Harold. There is no way I would have even left one of you behind," Chris promised.

Harold shrugged and made his way over to the other contestants. The contestants stood on the dock in confusion trying to figure out why they were still there. After a minute of awkward silence, Courtney decided to speak up.

"Uhh, Chris," she said. "Shouldn't we be going somewhere to make the teams or something?"

"We're waiting on the last contestant," he replied.

The contestants looked at each other confused.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure we have everyone," said Owen.

"Nope, still got one more," Chris informed the others.

The contestants stood dumbstruck until one of them eventually caught on.

"Wait," Eva realized. "You me that sexist pig, don't you?"

"Well, duh," answered Chris.

"Uhh, last I checked, wasn't he like some horrifying zombie-like monster," DJ asked frightfully.

"Relax. In order to get him on the show, I had to put him through therapy and had to get him cured of any radiation poisoning he received," Chris calmed the human teddybear.

The final boat then pulled up, and a somewhat dumbstruck teenager was thrown by Chris' feet. He took a second to study his environment, then froze in terror when he saw the other contestants staring at him. Before any of the contestants could say or do anything, Chris quickly began herding them off the dock.

"Come on, we have a lot to do today. Time's a wasting," Chris said as he rushed them to the bonfire pit.

He took one last look at the Dock of Shame and saw Ezekiel still sitting there, paralyzed by fear. The host made his way over to the prairie boy, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax kid," Chris said softly. "They can't hurt you until the first challenge begins."

Ezekiel was surprised by the small bit of kindness from the host and began making his way to the bonfire pit. As he was stepping off the dock, though, Chris shouted something at him.

"Besides, I doubt you'll be staying here for that long, anyways," the host called after him.

Ezekiel was crushed by the comment, but kept making his way to the bonfire pit.

* * *

 _(Bonfire Pit)_

The contestants all gathered around the newly built bonfire pit, waiting for Chris to give them their instructions. Chris stood by his podium, letting the campers all settle in as he began to speak.

"Welcome to the new Camp Wawanakwa 2.0," he began. "You'll find this little island to be exactly how you remember it from previous seasons."

Most of the contestants groaned at the thought of their stay on the original Camp Wawanakwa.

"Same cabins. Same craft services tent. Same confession cam," Chris continued. "And those aren't the only similar things you'll find this season. To really recapture the magic of the previous seasons, every challenge will somehow involve things from challenges of previous season."

Another loud groan came from the unhappy teenagers.

"But don't think this is going to be some cheap rerun of the previous seasons," the host informed them. "I've still thought up of plenty of new ways to bring out the best and worst of you people."

By about this point, Chris was stopping himself every few sentences to let the contestants groan to their hearts' content.

"Now then," the host continued, "this season will work similarly to season one. Every three days, you'll have a challenge. At the end of the challenge, one team will win, and one will lose. The winners will get a reward, and the losers will get to send someone home."

Chris stopped for a second to see if the contestants had any more groans left in them, but at this point, they had realized that complaining was futile.

"Now, before I send you off, we need to take care of one of the most important things:" Chris finished. "Teams."

Most the campers got a bit more interested now, curious to see who they would be spending time with for the next few weeks. Chris produced a folded sheet of paper from his pocket, which he proceeded to unfold and read.

"Now," he spoke up, "if I call your name go stand on the mat to the left of me. I'll start with the ladies."

"First up, Leshawna."

The large sister happily walked over to a small green mat to the left of Chris.

"Bridgette."

The surfer chick walked over to the mat and hugged her friend.

"Beth."

Beth joyously ran to the mat and hugged her new teammates.

"Izzy."

The wild redhead excitedly leaped over to her teammates, landing on Leshawna by accident.

"And Katie."

The slimmer BFF looked over at her counterpart then nervously spoke up.

"Uhh Chris," she began.

"Don't even bother Katie," the host cut her off. "You two are going to be on separate teams this time and that is final."

Katie was about to speak up, when her best friend nudged her to go on. Defeated, Katie made her way over to her teammates.

"Now, for the guys," Chris continued. "Let's get, Noah."

The sarcastic shrugged, and made his way over to his new teammates.

"Justin."

The professional model happily strutted over to the green mat, making his female teammates blush.

"Geoff."

The party guy let of another "WOO HOO" and made his way over to his girlfriend.

"DJ."

The human teddy bear gladdy joined the others on top of the green mat.

"Tyler."

The jock quickly jogged towards his teammates, tried to do a flip, and landed face first on the mat.

"Last and also least, Ezekiel."

The prairie boy nervously walked over to his teammates, making sure his gaze never left the ground.

Chris took a look at the contestants on the green mat, then picked up a plastic cylinder at his feet. He tried to chuck it towards Leshawna, but his aim was a little off, and it landed on Tyler's head. Geoff helped get the cylinder off him, revealing that is was actually a banner with a green beaver.

"As that lovely banner tells you, your team name will be the Roaring Beavers!" the host announced excitedly.

"Originality at it's finest," Noah joked.

"As for the rest of you," Chris addressed the remaining teenagers, "when I call your name, go stand on the mat to my right."

"Uhh, wouldn't it be easier if we all just walked over there right now?" asked Cody.

"And take away all of the fun?" the host shot back. "As if. Now then, let's start with, Courtney."

The CIT, a bit annoyed by how long everything was taking, let out a small sigh and walked onto a red mat.

"Heather."

The queen bee made her way up to the mat, acting as if she had already won the competition.

"Gwen."

The goth girl angrily walked over to the mat, making sure to put as much distance between her and her two teammates as possible.

"Eva."

The female tank made her way to the mat, making sure to examine each of her teammates along the way.

"Sadie."

The larger BFF took one last look at her best friend, then sadly joined the rest of her teammates on the mat.

"Lindsay."

The dumb blonde happily strutted towards the mat to join up with the rest of her teammates.

"Cody."

The lady's man smoothly made his way to the mat, flashing a grin at all the ladies. They all either ignored him or, in Eva's case, gave him the death glare.

"Harold."

The lanky nerd strolled up to the mat and high-fived Cody since the two were on a team with six single girls.

"Duncan."

The delinquent walked up to the mat, but it was pretty obvious that he was uncomfortable being on a team with his two ex-girlfriends.

"Trent."

The music man made his way towards the mat, giving everyone a warm smile as he arrived.

"And finally, Owen."

The big guy ran over two his new teammates, grabbing Cody and Harold into one giant hug. Once everyone was together, Chris picked up another cylinder and chucked it towards Owen. His aim was a bit better, but it was still headed for Owen's head. Before it could hit him, though, Eva managed to catch it mid air with one hand. She quickly unrolled it, to reveal another banner wit a picture of a red salmon.

"As for you guys, you will officially be known as, the Deadly Salmon!" the host proclaimed.

Most of the Deadly Salmon members let off a low groan at Chris's blatant copying of the team names used in the first season.

"Now that everyone has been sorted into their teams, you all will get one hour to sort yourselves into your cabins," Chris told the contestants. "Salmons will get the cabin on the left. Beavers will get the one on the right. Once the hour is up, everyone will meet up in the craft services tent to begin your first challenge."

Chris looked at the contestants, wondering why all of the contestants were still standing on their mats.

"What are you doing?" the host asked. "Your hour started a minute ago."

At this realization, all of the contestants began sprinting towards their cabins. As soon as they were out of sight, Chris turned to address the camera.

"Well, this is going to be fun," he stated. " **How well will our campers get along? What will their first challenge be? And who will survive long enough to find out?** Find out all the answers when we return to **Total…** "

" **Drama…"**

" **Island!"**

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

And that wraps up the first chapter of Total Drama Reborn. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. This chapter was a bit hard to write, mainly because it was a setup chapter. The next chapter will definitely be better, as I will actually be able to dive into more story and character development.

The next chapter should be up soon, and I hope you all will be ready to read it when it's finished. Also, in case you need it, I'm going to leave a little cheat sheet at the end of each chapter, so that you all can keep track of the things that happen during the story. See you all in the next part.

* * *

 **Cheat Sheet**

 **Roaring Beavers:** Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, Tyler

 **Deadly Salmon:** Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Sadie, Trent

 **Couples:** Bridgette x Geoff (Gidgette), Lindsay x Tyler (Lyler)

 **Eliminated:** None


End file.
